


For The Night (Für die Nacht) - A Vampire Kylo Fic

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bavaria, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, German Language, Germany, Kylo Ren is a German Count, Reader is a virgin, Sexual Content, Smut, kylo is a vampire, slow build up, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: When you are kidnapped from your home in Ireland and sold into slavery, you end up in Regensburg, Germany as you flee from your captors and find yourself at the doors of a mysterious foreboding castle, where you meet the dark Graf von Regensburg (the count of Regensburg) - Kylo Ren. The language barrier is an issue as you struggle to understand one another, but the Count's maid, Herta, speaks some English. Will the count use his body, instead of words, to make you understand him? And how long can he hide his dark secret from you, when you arouse his bloodlust?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read my fic "Asylum" then you may appreciate this one as well. I return with Kylo being German (what can I say, I have a fondness for German men and a German Kylo would be a dream come true lol.) I'm not sure where this is headed, it may only be 2 or 3 chapters long; It's just a sensual, vampire smut fic. We'll see. Enjoy, and thanks for reading :-)

Early 1800’s in Regensburg, Germany (Bavaria)

 

You had been kidnapped from your village, in Ireland. Marauders would pillage small villages and take the women hostage, and sell them to traders, who would then send their choices of captives to various destinations to fill the needs of their ‘clients’.

You were born in England, but had emigrated to Ireland with your mother, after your father had passed away when you were seven years old. You are now twenty, and face an uncertain future. You had no idea where your mother was or if she had survived the raid.

You were bound and made unconscious, and when you regained your senses, the only thing that you could deduce was that you were tied up and on a large boat, headed to god knows where.

When you had finally reached land, you had to bide your time. You remained quiet and obedient. The other women who sobbed and made a scene, were beaten or worse. You chose not to attract attention to yourself, for your own survival.

You had no idea what shores you had landed on. You and the 12 other girls were herded like cattle, bound with ropes as they marched you to a nearby wagon that awaited to transport you to an untold destination.

Wherever you are, it is beautiful. The mountains, and so many castles you saw, as you rode along the route that the wagon took.

It wasn’t until you saw some natives on the streets that you listened to the conversations, that you recognized that they were speaking German.

‘I’m in Germany?’ You silently ask yourself.

You waited until nightfall, when your captors would camp for the night. Tonight, you would be gaining your freedom. You managed to slip out of the confines of your rope shackles, and you headed into the forest. You ran, and did not look back. You heard two of your captors calling out for you, in the distance, when they discovered that you had escaped. You continued to run. There would be no going back, you wouldn’t allow it.

You ran until you either couldn’t run any longer and felt that you had put enough distance between you and your oppressive captors or when you found a place where you could try and beg for mercy and seek help.

You found such a place; a grand place - a castle.

You were banking on the fact that, if you could get anyone to understand you, you would barter to work for the owner of the castle so as long as they granted you a safe haven.

You approached the arched wooden doors of the castle. You banged against the wood with the giant door knocker. It was freezing cold and the dress that you are wearing is tattered and torn and nothing but a thin cover against the cold air.

The heavy wooden door creaks open. Your eyes widen as the tall, dark, figure looms over you. His dark brown eyes look harsh. His features are just as sharp and he is dressed in black brocade. You knew him to be an aristocrat.

“Please! Please! Help me! I’ve been captured!” You plead; tears falling like rain as you sink to your knees, showing and asking for this man’s mercy.

The aristocrat looks down at you.

“Was ist es?” (What is it?) You hear a female voice, approaching.

"Ein verstörtes Mädchen." (A distraught girl.) The aristocrat replies.

“Please! Help me!” You beg, when you see the woman now standing beside the aristocratic man.

“What is it, dear girl?”

“You… you speak English?”

“Not so well, but enough. What has happened to you?” She asks with concern in her voice and expression.

“Please! I need your help! I was taken hostage by some men that were trying to sell us.”

“Come in my child.” The woman gestures as she takes you into her arms, and into the castle.

She leads you into what looks like a sitting room. There is a fire blazing in the fireplace. She brings a blanket and wraps it around your chilled body.

“Thank you.”

“My name is Herta.” The kind stranger tells you. You reply with your name.

“This is der Graf Kylo Ren von Regensburg.” (Count Kylo Ren of Regensburg) Herta informs you.

“You may call him ‘Herr Ren.’ He does not relish his title.” Herta adds.

You smile at Herr Ren.

“Wo kommen Sie her?” Ren asks you. You turn to look at Herta.

“He wants to know where you are from.”

“Ireland.” You reply.

Ren smiles at you.

“Sie sind herzlich willkommen hier zu bleiben.” He says.

“You are welcome to stay here.” Herta tells you.

You hear Ren address Herta by name as he carries on in his native tongue. He sounds gruff as he speaks. You are not sure if he is upset about something or if it is just his natural manner/way of speaking.

Ren nods politely at you as he departs the room. You turn to Herta, and ask her if you had, in some way, displeased the count.

“No. He just told me to make sure that you are comfortable.”

“Thank you, Herta. May I ask you one favor?”

“Ja?”

“I would like to be able to tell Herr Ren ‘thank you, for saving my life’ in German. Will you help me?” You ask Herta.

Herta smiles.

****  
Herta had shown you to a room that is designated to be yours. It was terribly late, already. You were unaware of the time, but you knew it had to be close to midnight. You clean yourself up and Herta managed to find you a fresh dress to change into from your tattered one.

Herta had told you that you could roam around the grounds of the castle, if you felt the need to exercise your legs, and so, you did just that. 

However, you were were not expecting to run into the count.

You had come upon a library, and found the count enjoying a glass of, what looked to be - red wine.

Ren was a little startled as you stood there, looking at each other. You began to panic, because you knew the language barrier would make things awkward, that, and your growing attraction for the count. It was hard to take your eyes off of the count. He is the most stunning man that you have seen in your twenty years of life.

You curtsy as a gesture of trying to excuse yourself for your intrusion, but Ren caught you off guard, and bellowed the word “stay.”

Your eyes slightly widened as you stare at him. The first word that you could understand. You smile at him.

You quickly try to recall the words that Herta had taught you. You felt nervous and most definitely embarrassed, if you mucked this up.

Somehow, you gained the courage as you approached Ren, and with your most sincere look and voice, you spoke the best that you could.

“Herr Ren, danke für die rettung meines Lebens. (Thank you, for saving my life.)

Ren looked at you with wonderment. Then he flashed a grin. You were starting to doubt if you had misspoke and said something completely wrong.

“Bitte. Alles für dich.” (Please. Anything for you.) Ren replies.

Ren has moved closer toward you; he towers above you and you feel so small in his presence. You keep your eyes downcast, unsure of the moment and what he is anticipating or maybe expecting of you.

Your eyes shot up and open wide, when you feel his hand caress the side of your face. His soft brown eyes gaze at you, almost longingly.

“Lass mich dich küssen.” (Let me kiss you) He whispers.

Your lips are already subtly parted as he moves closer to your mouth with his.

Before his lips can touch yours, you hear the interruption; it is Herta.

“Graf Ren, ein Moment deiner Zeit, bitte.” ( Count Ren, a moment of your time, please.)

Ren looks to Herta, his eyes narrow; you can tell he is displeased by her interruption.

“Du hast besser eine sehr gute Entschuldigung.” (You better have a good excuse.)

Ren turns his attention back to you, and he smiles. The way that he had spoke to Herta, sent a shiver through your body.

“Gute Nacht.” (Good night.) He issues as he leaves your side, following after Herta.

You return to your room and process what almost transpired between you, and the dark count von Regensburg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sie ist einfach zu jung! Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat …” (She is just too young! After all that she has been through…) Herta exclaims.
> 
> “Würdest du mich die Ewigkeit allein verbringen?” (Would you have me to spend eternity, alone?) Herr Ren sounded harsh in his tone.

“Herta, why is it that I never see the count, until evening hours?” You ask the maid. She smiles at you as she continues to tidy up your room.

“Herr Ren is not fond of the light. It is something that runs in his family. Many of them are sensitive to sunlight. It’s very rare.”

Indeed, you thought.

“May I ask you something, Herta?”

Herta nods.

“Are you involved with the count? I mean, are you more than just his maid?” There was too much hope in your voice.

Herta grins, and then she chuckles.

“I am just the maid.” She reassures you.

“But you’re the only other woman present at the castle?”

“Ja. There was a time when I found Herr Ren very charming. After 16 years of service, the illusion has faded.”

You giggled.

“How old is Herr Ren?”

Herta pauses and thinks about how to answer.

“34.” She replies.

“He’s 14 years older.” You say aloud.

“Too old?” Herta chuckles.

“No. I mean… never mind.” You become embarrassed.

“Are you interested in him?” Herta bluntly asks you.

You immediately blush.

“I… it doesn’t matter. I’m not from his social standing, he would never consider…” you lament.

“You don’t know that.” Herta quips as she raises an eyebrow at you.

“Is that even allowed? Someone of his class becoming involved with a commoner?”

Herta laughs. “My dear, it doesn’t matter. If Herr Ren wanted something, he will not let any social rule stand in his way of obtaining his desire.”

You found her reply, oddly comforting.

“May I ask you a personal question?” Herta says.

“Yes, of course.”

“Are you a virgin?” She asks.

This slightly stuns you.

“Yes. Does that matter?”

“I’m just curious, my darling. I mean not to offend, but you must not be so readily with your attentions to the count. Your inexperience would be intoxicating to any man, not just the count.”

“I… I don’t understand? I mean, I do... I know men prize virginity…”

“Let him work to earn your love. If, that's what you are seeking.”

“I’m not seeking anything.”

“Everyone has something that they are searching for; longing for. Just make sure that you choose wisely.” Herta imparted, then she smiled and left your room.

****

Later that evening, when Herr Ren makes an appearance in the sitting room, you are caught off guard and you look a bit guilty; lost in a reverie about the count and then he appears almost instantly as if he knew your thoughts.

You are seated on the velvet settee as Herta is arranging some books on the corner shelf. Herr Ren stands before you, and he smiles at you as Herta glances back at the count.

Herr Ren extends his hand out toward you, beckoning you to take his hand.

“Komm mit mir, ich habe dir etwas zu zeigen” (Come with me, I have something to show you.)

You look up at the count as you slowly give him your hand. You look over to Herta.

“He wants to show you something.” She tells you.

You stand and Herr Ren leads you hand in hand, to whatever it is that he wishes to show you.

You haven’t explored the entire castle, it is too vast. You are being lead down a hallway that you had yet to explore. Herr Ren stops you before a large wooden door. There, he opens the door and ushers you inside.

You are astounded by what awaits you. It looks like a dressing room. There are several dresses all mounted on dress forms, for display. Herr Ren takes you from one dress to the other, carefully observing your reaction to each and every one.

“Diese sind für dich.” (These are for you) He whispers to you.

You turn to look at him, your eyes welling with tears that are on the verge of falling.

“Für mich?” (For me?) You reply. Herta had been helping you to learn to speak the basics, while in her spare time.

When the first of your tears fell, Herr Ren caught them and wiped them away with his thumbs as his hands gently cradle your face.

“Weine nicht.” (Don’t cry) he says in his most gentlest voice.

You close your eyes as you feel his lips connect with yours. His kiss is gentle, yet, there is so much power behind it and you can feel all of this, at once.

The count had given you, your first kiss. When he pulls away, you smile at him.

“Gehen Sie, spielen Sie sich verkleiden.” (Go, play dress up.) He tells you as he leaves you to admire your new gifts.

****  
“ Herta, it is too much.” You state as you talk with her, while looking over the gowns one more time.

“Herr Ren is very generous. He may have the presence of a beast, but he is kind to those he holds dear.”

This made you perk up.

“I feel like I am taking advantage of the both of you. I never expected any of this, and I am so thankful; more than I know how to express.”

“Darling dear, you have already done so much. More than you may ever know.” Herta’s cryptic statement gave you a little measure of comfort.

****

Later that night, when you thought Herta may be sleeping and hoping that you may run into Herr Ren, you were walking down the long stone corridors of the castle. You arrived at the library, where you heard vehement discussion taking place.

The door was partially closed and so, you pressed yourself as flat as you could, back up against the cold, stone wall and tried to make out what you could.

“Sie ist einfach zu jung! Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat …” (She is just too young! After all that she has been through…) Herta exclaims.

“Würdest du mich die Ewigkeit allein verbringen?” (Would you have me to spend eternity alone?) Herr Ren sounded harsh in his tone.

Suddenly, the conversation dies. Herr Ren raises his head as if he senses something. You remain still, against the wall.

“Sie steht an der Tür und hört zu.” (She is standing by the door, listening.) Herr Ren says.

“Fortsetzen. Sie wird es nicht verstehen.” (Continue. She will not understand.) Herta replies to Ren.

“Ich habe lange gesucht, Herta…” (I have searched for a long time, Herta…) Herr Ren says. His tone now softer, and you detect sorrow.

“Ich kenne. Lass es ihre Wahl sein.” (I know. Let it be her choice to make.) Herta states.

You returned to your room, feeling dejected. You knew that they had been talking about you, but you are unsure what the conflict was about.

You try to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn’t come so easily. Just when you were on the precipice of drifting off, you felt a presence in the room.

Your eyes open and there is Herr Ren, standing at the side of your bed.

You look at him as if curious, not really frightened; although you should be startled to see him standing there, essentially watching you sleep.

He smiles at you. He holds your gaze with his dominant eyes. You know you should look away, but your body just can’t perform the task.

“Geh wieder schlafen, du träumst.” (Go back to sleep, you are dreaming.) He instructs you.

Your eyelashes flutter, and your mind feels hazy. You swore that you had felt a sharp sensation at your left wrist, when your eyes closed.

The count had took something more precious and valuable than your virginity, that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ich will dich. Ich will dich mehr als alles andere.” (I want you. I want you more than anything.) He tells you, his tone sounding desperate.

When you awoke in the morning, you inspected your wrist as you were expecting to find some sign of a wound, to justify what you know you had felt. But alas, there was nothing. And what about Herr Ren, standing at your bedside? Was it all just a dream? A dream that you secretly wanted to reality?

****

“Hast Du gut geschlafen?” (Did you sleep well?) Herta asks you.

“Nicht gut.” (Not well) You reply.

Herta was trying to implement their language, to help you learn, and she had taken to speaking to you in German.

“Herta, what does ‘träumst’ mean?

Herta looks at you.

“Dreaming.” She replies.

“Where did you hear that word?” She inquires.

“It’s really silly. I guess I was dreaming it.” You say, then chuckle.

“Please, tell me.”

“I was dreaming Herr Ren was standing at my bedside. I was looking at him, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him; it was like I was compelled. He said to me ‘Geh wieder schlafen, du träumst.’” You carefully repeat his words.

“Go back to sleep, you are dreaming.” Herta confirms.

“I guess I was. Strange that I would know that phrase, even if dreaming.” You add.

“Herr Ren wishes to see you, later tonight, in the library.” Herta informs you.

Your heart flutters when Herta tells you, that the count has requested your presence.

****  
You agonized over which dress that you were going to wear, when you meet with Herr Ren.

You choose the vibrant blue dress. It is fitted and shows off your figure, exquisitely.

You arrived to the library, before Herr Ren. While you waited, you browsed through the books. Even though you were unable to read them, they still look fascinating. You had had a small library of your own, back in Ireland, and you were an avid reader.

Herr Ren startled you, when he entered the room and cleared his throat. You dropped the book that you were holding.

As Ren approached you, you noticed that he held two glasses of wine, in his hand.

“Herr Ren.” You politely acknowledge him.

“Kylo.” He corrects you.

“Kylo.” You say his name as you smile.

You see that it pleases him to hear his name coming from your mouth.

“Hier, trinke das.” (Here, drink this.) He tells you as he offers you a glass of wine.

“I’ve never drank wine, before.” You state.

You slowly bring the glass up to your lips. Kylo watches you intently.

You take your first drink.

“Nein.” You state as you shake your head. Kylo laughs at your expression.

“Ich mag den Geschmack nicht.” (I do not like the taste) You say to him in his language.

Kylo smirks at you.

“Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen.” (You will get used to it) He replies.

Kylo downed his glass in practically one gulp. He encouraged you to drink a little more.

After a few minutes had passed, you were feeling more relaxed.

“Liest du gerne?” (Do you like to read?) Kylo asks, observing you.

You look around the library. “Ja.” You reply.

“Why do I feel like the two of us can now understand one another?”

Kylo grins at you.

“Your home is very beautiful.” You tell him.

“Das könnte dein Zuhause sein.” (This could be your home.) He tells you.

You gaze up at him, and smile.

“You’ve been so kind to me.” You bow your head, not able to gaze into his eyes further.

“Ich möchte noch kürzer sein.” (I want to be even kinder) He answers you.

“Sprechen Sie mit mir, gehen Sie mit mir.” (Talk to me, walk with me.) Kylo asks of you as he outstretches his arm and offers you his hand, asking you to take it. You take his hand, and the two of you leave the library and walk out into the courtyard, coming to stand under the light of the full moon.

“Du weißt nicht, wie lange ich gewartet habe.” (You don’t know how long I have waited.) Kylo tells you as he puts a halt to your strolling, and holds you in his grasp as he stares into your eyes.

Your eyes subtly focus on his mouth. You remember his kiss and how soft his full lips felt while pressed against yours, and how they tasted.

“Nur ein wenig geschmack.” (Just a little taste.) He replies, flirting with his desire and acknowledging your thoughts about him. Ren searches your eyes, then, he seizes your mouth with his. He kisses you with passion, and it is overwhelming to you. 

His mouth sought more than just your lips. He is trailing his mouth down to the side of your neck. His kisses are frenzied as if he seeks to devour you. His lips come against your skin, firmly. 

You are unaware, but his teeth are ready to pierce your delicate flesh as they press against your neck. The tip of his tongue softly pokes a wet spot onto your neck. He can feel you trembling in his mouth and it takes everything in his power not to sink into your skin, and drown himself in your blood.

“Das kann ich dir nicht machen.” (I can’t do this to you.) He says with sorrow as he pulls his mouth away from your neck, shaking his head.

You can feel his conflict, even though you do not understand the reason behind it.

You are feeling jilted. One moment, he is passionately embracing you, the next, he has removed himself as if you were plague stricken.

"Ich will dich. Ich will dich mehr als alles andere.” (I want you. I want you more than anything.) He tells you, his tone sounding desperate.

“Kylo.” You say his name and he looks at you.

You try to approach him, to seek reassurance.

You’re starting to cry, because of the confusion of his contradictory actions, and from feeling rejected.

Instantly, your tears seem to quell him. His expression softens as he stands before you, his hand resting on the side of your neck.

Subtly, his lips brush against the corner of your mouth. He feathers them across your cheek and down to your neck, where his hand had previously rested.

You feel him place his mouth against your neck, but he does not kiss. No, he continues to softly press his lips against your skin as if hesitating. 

As you look over his shoulder, you are not sure what to do; how to react. He is clearly vexed by something, and you have no idea what is troubling him so much.

“Nein, ich nehme dich nicht so.” (No, I will not take you like this.) He states. He instantly pulls away from you.

“Geh zurück zu deinem Zimmer, jetzt!” (Go back to your room, now!) He roughly commands.

His tone startles you, and that is what he had wanted, to make you afraid, enough to where you would leave him.

You turn to run; tears falling uncontrollably. You're upset and confused at what started out as a romantic walk, turned into chaotic confusion.

Kylo fought the urge to chase after you as he watched you return inside of the castle.

When you reach your bedchamber, you throw yourself down onto your bed and sob.

****

You must have spent a couple of hours, crying. You were angry about a lot of things, and you wanted answers. Why had Kylo turned on you? You didn’t think nor feel that you had done anything wrong. And so, you decided to seek him out. 

You stalk along the stone corridor, figuring that Ren will return to the library at some point, and so, you head in that direction.

As you approach the door to the library, you hear noises that clearly are the sounds of a liaison taking place.

You peek through the crack of the door and you see Kylo sitting in the large wingback chair, and there is a naked woman straddling his lap.

You braced yourself against the cold, stone wall as your knees buckled. Your hand clasped at your mouth in order to stifle the surprising noise that you wanted to emit.

You're shaking inside. You are not sure what it is that you’re feeling. Is it shock? Devastation? Probably all of those things hitting you at once. You feel sick to your stomach and your hands tremble.

You don’t know what to make of the scene that you have stumbled upon. You’re disgusted, but you continue to watch. A part of you is curious, wanting to know why Kylo had chose her, instead of you.

The woman sitting on his lap is beautiful, you could not deny her that. And where did he find her? You wondered.

Her hair is long and dark, like his. Kylo looks attentive. He kisses her roughly and although you couldn’t see it, the woman was leaning into him as he sucked on her neck. Her large breasts are practically in his face. 

From the side that he was taking her blood, you could not see what he was doing; all your vantage point allotted you to witness, was that Kylo looked like he was kissing and sucking on her neck, similar to what he had done to you, prior.

You could tolerate no more, and so, you fled the scene… returning to your bedchamber; heart crushed and in shambles.

Just after you had departed, you missed hearing the woman scream and struggle as she discovered that Kylo was drinking her blood. Kylo quickly seized her, covering her mouth with his large hand; silencing her for an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it implied. Kylo had taken reader's blood and had drank it, in the wine and vice versa, giving reader his blood and thus, linking the two so that he could understand reader more by her words. A temporary solution.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nein! Es gibt nichts, was du sagen oder tun kannst, um mich nicht lange für dich zu machen.” (No! There is nothing, that you could say or do, to make me not long for you!) Kylo tells you, his words spoken urgently.

After having witnessed Kylo engaging in amorous activity with that woman, you could not bring yourself to face the count. The very next day, you had told Herta that you were not feeling well, so that you could remain cloistered in your room.

By day three, Herta was inquiring.

“What is it, you are trying to avoid?” Herta asked, never being shy to be blunt and to the point.

“It’s nothing.”

“Has Ren done something to upset you?”

Her question stirs up the unpleasant memories.

“Herta… if you promise not to tell him…”

Herta sits down beside you on your bed, and places her hand over top of yours.

“That night, when he wanted to meet me in the library… we went for a walk outside, and…” You stop, hesitating with going further.

“Yes, dear darling?” Herta nudges.

“I don’t know what went wrong. One moment he was kissing me, the next, bellowing at me to leave. I don’t know what I had done wrong?” You state as you start to cry.

Herta frowns and then takes you into her arms, comforting you.

“Later on, I went looking for him and I found him, but he was with another…. another woman.” You barely could get the words out.

You feel Herta stiffen against you.

“I wasn’t looking to spy. I heard them… and so I peeked through the door and they were being… intimate.”  
You started to cry heavier.

“I don’t know what I had done wrong. I thought… I thought he wanted me, in that way. The way that he was engaging with that woman.” You stand up quickly, breaking away from Herta.

“My dear, men are just as fickle as women. I’m sure it is no reflection on you.”

“You should of seen her, Herta. She was beautiful. Of course he would choose her!” 

“Why don’t you talk to Herr Ren?”

“How? I cannot confront him, and even if I could… I’d feel so damn foolish.”

“Maybe he chose to spare you.” Herta said. Her statement made no sense to you.

“Spare me? From what?”

“Dear one, he knows that you are young and inexperienced, and perhaps, he senses the infatuation. Maybe he did not want to take advantage of you?” Herta offers.

This makes you think.

“I still cannot face him.” You add.

“Give it time.” Herta states.

****

“Ren, Sie hat dich mit dieser Frau gesehen!” (She saw you with that woman!) Herta informs Ren.

“Was hat sie gesehen?” (What did she see?) Ren asks.

“Dass du intim warst.” (That you were intimate)

“Sie weiβ es immer noch nicht.” (She still does not know…) Kylo says with relief.

“Du musst es ihr sagen!” (You must tell her!) Herta urges.

Sie wird mich nur als ein Monster sehen.” (She will only see me as a monster) Kylo confesses, sorrowfully.

“Ich habe nicht.” (I didn’t) Herta states.

Kylo softly smiles at Herta.

“Sie wird Angst vor mir haben.” (She will be afraid of me) He claims.

“Du bist in sie verliebt.” (You’re in love with her) Herta states, exposing Kylo.

“Es ist besser, sie gehen zu lassen. Schick sie zurück nach Irland.” (It is better, to let her go. Send her back to Ireland) Kylo suggests.

“Du wirst ihr Herz brechen.” (You’ll break her heart) Herta informs him.

“Liebesleid.” (Love’s sorrow) Kylo says somberly.

****

You stood at your door, listening. You could faintly hear Kylo pacing down the long corridor, near your bedroom. At one point, unbeknownst to you, the two of you stood opposite sides of each other at your chamber door.

Kylo could feel you; he agonized so much about going in there and confessing everything, but the fear seized him.

The next morning, you were up early for breakfast. Dawn had just broke. You skirted through the daytime to avoid seeing Herr Ren, only this time, he surprised you.

You were startled to see him awaiting your arrival, in the sitting room.

When you entered the room, he quickly stood up; to politely acknowledge your presence.

Not knowing what to do, you quickly curtsied.

The room was darkened. The curtains were drawn, so as not to allow the sunlight into the room, and a large candelabra burned with candles.

Herta entered the room, carrying a serving tray containing your breakfast.

“I’d like to dine in my room, if that is okay?” You ask Herta.

“Bleib hier.” (Stay here) Kylo quickly interjects. You turn to look at him.

“I cannot do this, Herta.” You softly say as you turn to face Herta, fighting back tears.

“Sprich mit ihr.” (Talk to her) Kylo says to Herta.

“Dear one, Herr Ren would like to know if you would prefer to return to Ireland?” Herta tells you.

Your eyes widen as your heart sinks in your chest. To you, this sounds like he is wanting to get rid of you as politely as possible.

The tears softly trickle down your cheek, and Kylo is observing you with an intensity.

“Was hast du zu ihr gesagt? Du hast sie verärgert.” (What did you say to her? You’ve upset her.) Kylo gruffly demands.

You couldn’t stand there any longer as you dart out of the sitting room, and down the long hall, seeking the solace of your room.

Kylo throws the glass that he was holding, and it shatters against the wall.

****  
For the first time in a week, you leave your room during the night, and sought peace out in the courtyard; surrounded by the garden. There are jasmine shrubs in bloom, and they fragrant the night air with their perfumed blossoms.

You contemplated returning to Ireland; it is your home, after all. But you had no real home to return to. The marauders had burned the village, and you knew not whether your mother was dead or alive. You were truly alone.

You nearly jumped out of your skin, when you felt the heavy leather cape being placed around your shoulders.

You clutched at your chest as you managed to calm yourself only realizing that it was just Kylo, having offered you his riding cape, to keep you warm.

“Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.” (I did not mean to frighten you) Kylo tells you.

“I know Herta has told you, by now.” You softly confess.

You turn away from Kylo, and return to sitting on the stone bench.

Your eyes are downcast, you can’t bear to look upon him.

Kylo stands before you, watching you.

You quietly shed tears.

“Es ist schmerzlich, dass du weinst.” (It is painful, to see you cry) Kylo says, his voice laced with sorrow.

“Was habe ich getan, damit du mich nicht willst?” (What have I done, to make you not want me?) You surprise Kylo with your question.

Kylo’s eyes widen, he is stunned by your question. He falls down to his knees, and with his hand he touches your face making sure that you look him in the eyes.

“Nein! Es gibt nichts, was du sagen oder tun kannst, um mich nicht lange für dich zu machen.” (No! There is nothing, that you could say or do, to make me not long for you!) Kylo tells you, his words spoken urgently.

“Verstehst du? Sagen Sie, dass Sie verstehen!” (Do you understand? Say that you understand!)

You look at Kylo, his eyes are welling up with tears.

“Why do you want to send me back to Ireland?” You ask.

Kylo bows his head for a moment.

“Ich will dich beschützen.” (I want to protect you).

Through your tears, you look at him and decide to confess, not knowing if he will truly understand you.

“I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here, with you. Ich will bei dir bleiben.” (I want to stay with you) You carefully add.

Kylo smiles at you as he then moves to kiss you. His lips press against your tear soaked skin. Kylo moves to rest on the bench, sitting beside you. He pulls you into his arms as he holds you.

“Ich werde jede Träne küssen.” (I will kiss away each tear) Kylo tells you.

In this moment, you know that it is now or never. Nerves be damned. You rest your hand against Kylo’s face, closely inspecting his features; how beautiful he is.

“Ich will etwas mehr, Kylo.” (I want something more, Kylo) You tell him, hoping that he understands the implied meaning.

Kylo searches your eyes. He stands, and collects you into his arms. The leather cape falls to the ground, pooling into a black mass at his feet.

Kylo carries you back inside the castle. He kisses you fervently, until you reach an ornately carved door. It is his bedchamber.

Kylo carries you inside of the room. It is darker than most of the rooms in the castle; only two candles light this room.

Your heart is racing with anticipation and excitement. You are nervous, so very nervous.

Kylo is careful with you as he gently lowers you down, onto his sprawling bed. Quickly, his body covers yours as he lowers himself down, onto you.

It is a heady sensation, to be pinned under this man. You can only hope that he will be gentle with you. You are more nervous about pleasing him, than anything else.

Kylo raises up and gently pulls you into an upright sitting position. His hands expertly free you from the confines of your bodice as Kylo removes the top portion of your dress, exposing your chest.

You watch as Kylo lowers himself, taking your nipple into his mouth. The sensation of his wet tongue swirling around your erect nipple makes you quiver. His hand kneads at your other breast. You surrender your body to him.

As Kylo continues to kiss down your chest, he slips off your dress, inches at a time. He reaches your stomach and has the dress pulled to your thighs. Next, he works his way down, kissing your right thigh as he completely removes the dress from your body. You are laying bare before him.

Kylo gazes at your body. You follow the path of his eyes as he trails your form.

Kylo returns to you; pressing himself down onto your body.

Kylo had removed his shirt; all that remained were his pants, and they were causing an unbearable ache against his erection.

Kylo continued to worship you with his mouth. And while you enjoyed that immensely, you were ready to take him within.

You were not subtle about it. You fumbled with your hands at releasing him from the confines of his pants. Kylo grinned against your mouth when he felt your handy work.

“Nicht so schnell.” (Not so fast) He gently tells you.

You withdraw your hands as if you had done something wrong and had been caught.

Kylo moves down your torso, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. He moves in between your legs. You watch as his raven hair dives to taste you.

Immediately, you close your eyes and gasp. Kylo opens you wider with his hands, parting your folds, exposing your delicate center to his pouty lips.

The sensation leaves your body writhing for more. He sucks and licks; his tongue expertly working your womanhood. His tongue slips inside of you and you moan. You buck your hips instinctively. Kylo holds onto you, controlling just how hard you thrust. Kylo is building you up, to something, this much you can feel. Just when you reach the precipice, your body is about to give way, Kylo relents and removes himself from you altogether.

You’re incredibly frustrated. Although not having ever experienced an orgasm, your body was on the cusp of shattering from your first one, and yet, he denied you.

You lay there, panting and confused.

Kylo stands up, and you watch as he removes his last article of clothing. Your eyes widen considerably, when his thick cock is exposed and jutting so prominently.

You wondered if all men were of this size or if he was just the exception.

He returns to the bed, to lay by your side. He kisses you.

Kylo can sense your apprehension; your body has stiffened.

He caresses you gently. He guides your hand to his throbbing member. You stare in his eyes as you touch the soft silken skin of his erection. Your thumb rubs circles around the opening. Kylo closes his eyes and subtly moans at your touch. It is the moment of his surrender and it is intoxicating to you, to watch him slowly fall apart at your hand. Kylo slowly opens his eyes; his long, dark lashes flutter.

“Do you want this?” Kylo says, surprising you. Your mouth slightly agape.

“Yes.” You tell him and that is all Kylo needs to hear.

Kylo hoists your right leg, hooking it around his waist. He kisses you passionately. You feel him take himself in hand as he readies to enter you.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks at you tenderly.

“Do you trust me?” Kylo says carefully, with a thick accent.

“Yes.” You do not hesitate with your answer.

Kylo returns to kiss you as he pushes himself inside of you, causing you to jilt upwards, against his body.

Your hands grab at his shoulders as you gasp. There is a pause, after Kylo has fully entered you. You are in a state of silent suspension. You look into his eyes, awaiting the next move.

Kylo slowly withdraws, and you don’t know which is more painful; his size or the fact that he is removing himself from your body.

Kylo waits, giving you time to adjust. There is no rush. He will love you all night, if you would allow him to.

He lowers himself back down, one forearm placed on either side of your head. Your hands are now wrapped around him, pressing against his back. He completes his first, full thrust. You wince. Your eyes start to water, and this causes Kylo some inner distress.

“Ich will dich niemals weinen sehen.” (I never want to see you cry) Kylo whispers softly as he kisses you, and ever so slowly continues to rock into you. You smile at him.

After several minutes, Kylo is gently rocking into you at a more even pace and the pain and discomfort, has considerably lessened. Enough that you can willingly participate.

You wrap your legs around Kylo’s waist. You lock your ankles around him, encouraging him to stay as deep within as possible.

You’re feeling that sensation; that build up, like how it was before, when he was pleasuring you with his mouth. You hope that this time, you will get to see it through, to completion.

“So warm und nass.” (So warm and wet) Kylo hisses in a husky tone.

Your hands are caressing through his long, dark locks. As Kylo thrusts, your thumb traces the outline of his lips. You brush the tip of your thumb across his lips and it pushes past his mouth and he gently sucks on it. His eyes remain closed as he focuses on his building orgasm. You study his face; his beauty captivates you, and now here you are, carnally engaged with the object of your desire and vice versa.

It seizes and consumes your body suddenly; your cunt clenches around his thick cock and you call his name. You close your eyes and your fingers sink into his skin as you latch onto him and ride the waves of your first orgasm. Kylo moves faster; thrusting as if it had now become a race.

“Sag es, sag es laut!” (Say it, say it loud!) Kylo moans his command.

“Kylo!” You stress his name aloud.

The both of you are panting. Kylo stills his body; you feel the thick waves as he ejaculates inside of you.

You gasp as if your breath was being taken away from you. Kylo moans as the last of his cum releases from his spent cock.

Kylo quickly turns over, carrying you with him. Now, you find yourself upright, sitting straight up on his dick.

You look down at him as his hands reach up to touch your face. He quickly raises up and kisses you.

Being in this position, Kylo feels even deeper than before. As the minutes pass, his cock softens and he removes himself from your body.

Silently, it pains you to have him taken away in this manner. You wished that you could sit on his cock, all day. You know that it is absurd to think such a thing, but you now had a taste of Kylo Ren, and you wanted even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the angst and drama begins. Kylo's secret is revealed...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Du bist der Teufel, Graf Ren” (You are the devil, Count Ren)

The second time that you made love to Kylo, came just a few hours after the first time. You stirred awake in his arms and you were delighted to see him looking down at you.

It started with a kiss and then you were impaled on top of him, riding him to deep waves of pleasure. You hoped that every night would end this way.

Kylo left you in control; you set the pace, the rhythm. His hands admired your womanly form as he watched you bounce on his engorged cock.

At the onset of your orgasm, Kylo raised up to meet you, taking you into his arms and holding you through your quivering surrender. You never knew that there could be such pure bliss between a man and a woman.

Morning came, and you awoke to a cold bed. You knew Kylo had retreated to wherever it is that he goes, to avoid the sunlight.

You climb out of the bed, feeling the ache between your legs and the mild struggle to walk at a normal gait.

You meet Herta in the sitting room. While you prepared for the day, the thought crossed your mind about your dalliance with Herr Ren. The thought came to mind about becoming pregnant. You wanted to ask Herta for some advice, but you were rather embarrassed; first and foremost to divulge what you had done with the count.

“Herta, may I speak with you, woman to woman?”

Herta smiles.

“Yes, of course.”

“How would I go about preventing a pregnancy?” You shyly inquire.

Herta grins delightfully.

“I do not think that you have anything to worry about, my child.”

“But…”

“I’m well aware of what has transpired.”

You eyes widen at her implied accusation.

“Oh yes, Herr Ren was in a rather agreeable mood this morning.” Herta smiles at the notion.

“Herta, I’m afraid that I will fall pregnant.”

“Do not concern yourself. Herr Ren would never be so careless.”

Herta’s words comforted, yet didn’t comfort you as it made no sense. How was he able to control if you became pregnant? He did come to completion inside of you, not once, but twice. You decided to not lament on it anymore than was needed.

****  
You had spent the remainder of the day sleeping on and off. You wanted to be awake, so that you could enjoy the night with Kylo.

As you were readying yourself; brushing your hair and perfuming your skin, you gazed out of the window to see Kylo headed toward the stables.

You decided that you would surprise him in the stables. You gather your cloak and fasten it around your shoulders. The night air is chilly and you can see your breath when you exhale. Quickly, you make your way to the stable to catch up to Kylo.

You see the entrance to the stable, is ajar. There is a faint glow from the lantern hanging inside the first stall. Kylo is probably saddling his horse. You would convince him to take you for a moonlight ride, you thought.

Just as you were about to push back on the door, you hear a woman softly giggling.

Your body freezes. Your eyes rapidly move from side to side as you focus on what you are hearing.

You push the door open just enough, to get a glimpse.

Kylo has a young girl, pressed against the wall of the horse stall.

He’s whispering in her ear and whatever Ren is saying, is amusing her.

“Du bist der Teufel, Graf Ren” (You are the devil, Count Ren) The girl says, in her ultra feminine voice.

You watch as Kylo playfully nips at her neck. She laughs some more.

“Bist du immer so frech?” (Are you always this naughty?) The dark haired girl asks.

“Nur mit den hübschen.” (Only with the pretty ones) Kylo answers the girl.

The girl chuckles.

You observe how Kylo is touching her in the same manner in which he had touched you. He is gentle with her. Kylo leans into her neck and the girl gasps in pleasure.

Tears are falling as you stand there and watch. You want to flee, but your body is disabled by the shock and disbelief. Last night meant everything to you, and you naively believed that you would be the only one to share in the count’s affections.

The only thing that snaps you out of your reverie, is that the girl cries out as if in pain. When you became aware of the situation, you thought that Kylo had entered her and was going to fuck her right there, against the wall. But to your horror, it was something more sinister and shattering.

A stream of blood was flowing down the maiden’s neck. Kylo lapped and sucked as the girl pawed at him with her hands. Her head lolling back against the wall, her chest heaving and sounds of ecstasy were escaping in moan after surrendering moan.

Kylo was drinking this girl’s blood. Your stomach turned. Your hand reached for your mouth, but your choking sob escaped before you could dam it.

Kylo turns and sees you. Your eyes transfixed in horror as you see the blood on his plump mouth. His mouth is slightly open as he contemplates your witnessing his actions upon the girl.

Kylo calls your name as he moves away from the girl; she slides down onto the stall’s floor, falling unconscious.

You hear your name being bellowed behind you as you run for dear life, towards the castle.

You collapse on the bed, when you reach your bedchamber. The door is barred behind you. You sob uncontrollably. Everything was a lie; last night with Kylo was just a lie. He does not love you; a blood thirsty monster cannot love. You tell yourself. 

Over and over, the images of Kylo being intimate with that girl, torment you. You only observed them for a short time, but in that time, you were able to recall the same actions that Kylo had taken with you, last night. The way he touched her, how he whispered to her. The only difference is that, he didn’t take your blood… at least - not yet; not that you are aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter, until I can flesh out the ending of this fic. My thanks to all, for reading :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fürchte mich nicht.” (Do not fear me.)

Herta had heard the commotion of your sobs. She stood at the wooden door softly knocking, trying to inquire about your well being.

Kylo finds Herta at your door.

“Sie weiß, was ich bin.” (She knows what I am)

Herta frowns and shakes her head.

Sprich mit ihr.”(Talk to her) Kylo adds

“Nein! Sie müssen ihr die Wahrheit sagen.” (No! You must tell her the truth) Herta quips.

“Wie erkläre ich das?” (How do I explain?) Kylo looks befuddled.

“Wenn du sie liebst, ist die Explantation genug.”(If you love her, that is explanation enough). Herta imparts.

Kylo rasps against your door, he calls your name. When you hear his voice, you are paralyzed. Your sobbing stops and your heart races. Many thoughts flit through your mind.

You had heard the myths and superstitions about vampires, but that was the extent.

Now, here you are contemplating what your time at Gräf Ren’s castle truly meant. He was just using you, and eventually was going to take your blood. You had already found him with one beautiful maiden before, and now, a second one. And then there is the matter of having given yourself to this man; this man that you had slowly started to fall in love with. Your thoughts grew paranoid. What else were you being lied to about? You still felt the trauma of your kidnapping, and now this. You did not know what to believe in and to whom you could trust in, anymore.

And now, you do not know what to do, what to think. You’re all alone in a foreign land and there is nothing for you back in Ireland, no family, no home. It is as though this was the plan to render you helpless, to subdue you into staying, to becoming the Count’s blood slave.

You prayed that there was no way that Kylo could get past you barricaded door. How would you defend yourself if he could? You knew you are at his mercy.

Kylo tries to tempt you to let him in. Between his thick, broken English attempts to explain, to plead for your forgiveness, the more he spoke the more your heart ached.

You stood at the door, listening to him. You almost fell for his attempt to speak to you in your language.

After several minutes, Kylo relented and left your door.

Later on, Herta returned. She coaxed you into opening the door. She promised that Kylo is nowhere around.

You let Herta in.

“You knew. All this time you knew. You would put me in danger?”

“My love, please. You were never in any danger. If Gräf Ren had those intentions, you would have been dead the moment you stood on his castle’s doorstep.”

“What is he? How did he become that way?”Your tone, one of disgust.

“That is for him, to tell you that tale. He can understand you, more than you think; more than he lets on. Please, give him time.”

Herta leaves you in your room. You lay on the bed thinking about what she had said. It was practically true. If Kylo had wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead. Still, it is hard for you to come to terms with these events. You were too emotionally invested in the count. 

Having seen him with another woman, no matter if it was just for the taking of her blood, devastated you. For you, you wanted to be his and his alone.

That night, you sought Kylo. You were looking out the window of your room and saw Kylo peering up at your window, while standing in the courtyard. There was a thin foggy mist wafting around the courtyard. He almost looked spectral in appearance.

Even from the great distance, his brown eyes conveyed so much emotion, like they were begging you for something.

You turn away from the window and decided that you need to know the truth.

You leave the safety of your chamber room and walk the long stone corridor, until you reach Kylo’s room.

As if knowing, awaiting your arrival, you found the count standing at the door that leads to the balcony.

Kylo turns to look at you and the two of you lock eyes as if you both had just came upon a wild animal and were startled. Both of you remain silent and still.

You were uncertain of who should speak first.

Kylo is afraid that you will run away, so therefore, he chose not to move, to not look nor act like a potential threat.

“Was bist du?” (What are you?) You ask Kylo

“Vampir.” (Vampire) He wastes no time responding.

Your eyes start to well up with tears.

“Impossible.” You say aloud to no one particular.

“Fürchte mich nicht.” (Do not fear me.) Kylo’s tone is pleading

“Ich habe mich dir gegeben! Ich habe dir vertraut! (I gave myself to you! I trusted you!) You shout at Kylo.

Kylo looks wounded as you stare at him through your tears.

“Vergib mir... forgive me.” (Forgive me) Kylo states as he lowers his head.

“No. You're no man, but a creature. A creature that preys on women for their blood. You deserve no forgiveness.” You bite your bitter words to him.

“Ich liebe dich.”( I love you) Kylo professes in a look of surrender.

“Love? You call this love?” You make an expression that tells him you have a hard time accepting his declaration.

“I love you.” Kylo reiterates.

Kylo moves toward you while remaining cautious; watching to make sure you that you do not react as if frightened.

Kylo searches your eyes as he stands before you, looking down at you.

“I’m not a monster.” Kylo reaffirms as his eyes are glistening from the building tears that have yet to fall.

Kylo motions to caress the side of your face; you recoil from his touch. He stands back, feeling slighted.

“Don’t touch me!” You scold.

The first tear rolls down Kylo’s cheek at your disdain for him.

You turn to walk away. Kylo gently grabs your arm. You look back in haste, eyes widened, afraid.

“Tell me what to do.” Kylo simply states.

You shake your head.

“To do what?”

“To make you trust me.” His plea is soft in tone.

“I don’t think there is a way.” You shake your head, light tears falling.

Kylo releases your arm, you turn your head in profile to him as you look downcast to the floor and then turning to retreat out of his bedchamber.

Kylo watches you flee from him, once again.

****  
Later that night...

Herta’s bloodcurdling screams startle Kylo as he runs down the corridor seeking the source. The screams are coming from your bedchamber.

Kylo dashes into the room to find the horrific scene.

You are sitting in a pool of your own blood, in the wooden tub basin that you used for bathing. You had slashed your wrists.

Herta is in hysterics as she clutches a blood stained note. It reads -

“Everything in my life has been taken away from me. I will not let you take my life as well. I’ll end it before you ever could.”

Kylo falls to his knees beside the tub. You are unconscious and Kylo knew Herta’s fear was that you were already dead.

“Verlasse den Raum!” (Leave the room!) Kylo commands Herta.

Herta hesitates; she is too shaken, too overcome by grief. She scrambles out of the room as told.

Kylo pulls you out of the blood soaked water and holds you in his arms as the blood water soaks him and the stone floor.

Kylo listens intently. There’s still a heartbeat, but it is very, very faint. There is absolutely no time to hesitate.

“No-no-no! Don’t leave me!” Kylo almost cries into your ear.

He lays you down gently, on the stone floor. He brushes your wet hair to the side, exposing your neck.

“Vergib mir.” (Forgive me) Kylo utters as he delivers you from certain death.

His teeth puncture your delicate flesh. A warm rush and a flood of your remaining blood, spills over his tongue and down his throat. He pulls away at the last sound of your heart beating. He slashes his wrist, flooding your open mouth with his eternal life force.

Kylo is distraught with thoughts of you not surviving. He has never turned another. This just has to work, it has to.

“Come back to me.” He demands in a whisper, into your ear.

Kylo watches you intently, looking for any sign.

Your turning is not instant and Kylo worries.

He is sitting, hunched over your listless body. Kylo's tears are raining down onto your neck and chest as he suffers in dispair.

“I love you. Don’t leave me. You’re everything... if only I could have let you known.”

Kylo jerks backward, startled, when you gasp for your first eternal breath.

Your eyes are wide, almost in a frenzy.

Kylo begins to sob with happiness.

You stare up at the ceiling, so many emotions and sensations are coursing through your body, through your bloodstream - like a raging tempest.

“What have you done!”You bellow.

“I did what had to be done.”Kylo is unapologetic in his tone with his thick accent.

“I’m now a creature like you, aren’t I?”

Kylo turns his eyes downcast, his silence is his reply.

You let out the most primal of screams.

“Why didn’t you just let me die?”You look at Kylo while tears rolled down your face, your turbulent emotions subsiding.

“No. I will never let you go. I need you, I want you.” Kylo carefully states.

“We can start over.” Kylo tells you as he pulls you up into his arms. There is a longing in his dark eyes.

You’re not sure how to react. All of your emotions feel expended.

You’re keenly aware of Kylo’s scent as he holds you against him. There’s something you find erotic in this gesture.

You reflect back to thoughts of the night, when you gave yourself to him; how careful he was, with you in his arms. You glance up at his full lips and there is a hunger stirring in you. Not for blood, but for passion - Kylo’s passion. 

With his blood now enrapturing you, you now understand everything that Kylo has done up to this point. He only wanted to spare you, to protect you, by taking those other women’s blood. It took everything for him to not take you over and over as he so desired. His deep love for you had stopped him from acting upon his lust for blood and to forever make you his. He was no monster, no creature. He is just an immortal - truly in love for the first time, just as yourself. Your life was fraught with ups and downs and love would not spare you, nor would it be as simple as you romanticized it to be.

You are going to have an eternity to come to terms with what has transpired and an eternity to learn to trust and forgive Graf Ren.

****

Kylo stands up, pulling you up to join with him.

Your senses are reeling and everything seems like a new experience. You take your first steps as an immortal. The two of you have left your bedchamber and are now walking down the corridor, when you come upon Herta.

“Gräfin Ren.” (Countess Ren) Herta curtsies to you as she announces your new christening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please see my other Kylo fics :0)


End file.
